The present invention relates to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an electric toothbrush head having a tuft block that oscillates about a pivot axis.
Many electric toothbrushes have been proposed with rotating or pivotally oscillating bristle heads. Many of these suffer from complexity of design, cleaning-inefficiency and general inefficiency in operation.